Various containers are conventionally provided as packaging for shipping or for display of product in a retail environment to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for use in shipping or display in knock-down form; i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise secured together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled; such knock-down form containers are also referred to as preassemblies. In such a “knockdown” state (i.e., knocked down or not set-up), personnel assembling the product container need only open the sides and or ends of the container and affix the package bottom wall into its assembled condition. As a result, such containers assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for shipping or as display package for ready display.
However, the time required for assembling such containers can be somewhat lengthy as assembly of a container may require a number of separate actions to be performed by the assembler. The number of such separate actions is conventionally referred to as the number of “touches” required for assembly; thus, a container requiring complex assembly requires a greater number of touches than a container requiring relatively simple assembly.